


Turning the Wheel

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: legendland, F/M, Gen, Summer Solstice, cara & zedd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and his family reflect on the past, enjoy the present, and look to the future. For the Legendland "Summer Time" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Wheel

Richard sat alone at the top of the hill. He'd planned it this way, and Kahlan had understood and agreed to stay behind. Cara had been less enthusiastic and was probably lurking somewhere close by. Zedd was probably fast asleep, dreaming of the feasts the day would bring.

He shivered in the chill of the pre-dawn air and fixed his gaze on the horizon where he could see the sun rise heralding the start of the summer solstice and the celebrations. Zedd insisted that in some parts the day was celebrated from sundown to sundown and he'd begun the celebrations at supper last night.

Back home in Hartland there would have been celebrations too, a gathering in the town square, with everyone giving thanks for the warmth of the sun that would bring the rest of their crops to fruition. Yet Richard had always thought there was a sadness to the day. After this, winter would begin to inch its way forward, darkness increasing, the nights lengthening, and soon enough there would be frost on the ground, and trees would shed their leaves.

This melancholy was the reason he'd asked to be left alone. He wanted to acknowledge the sadness, wanted to reflect on the good and the bad of his past, while later he would celebrate with everyone else, knowing there were still plenty of days of summer left to enjoy. He would throw himself into the revelry, eating and drinking, singing and dancing, and, Creator help him, he'd made a bet with Zedd as to which of them could persuade Cara to dance.

This morning though was a time of remembrance. He wanted to think of his mother, his father, his brother, and Taralyn, the birth mother he'd never got the chance to know. All gone, now, leaving him orphaned, though not alone. Not when he had Zedd, and Cara, and his beloved Kahlan at his side, and Jennsen, making her own way in the world. Yet of course he still grieved for his losses, and he still often thought of them all.

He smiled despite himself when he recalled the time he'd shown up at the solstice feast dripping wet from an adventure that might have at other times earned him a punishment. His father, never a harsh man, was even more inclined to leniency at feast days.

The sky lightened and, soon enough, the sun began to rise, red and bright. Richard allowed himself a few more moments of reflection; of how he'd met Kahlan, of the battles he'd fought, of the triumphs as well as the lows. He bowed his head once, in reverence to the dawn, and headed back down the hill. He crept up the stairs of the inn and into the room – the best, the innkeeper had insisted – he was sharing with Kahlan.

Kahlan stirred as Richard pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Did you watch the dawn?"

"I did." He stroked her hair. This was his reality now, his present. With her.

 

A sumptuous breakfast was laid on, and a huge bonfire was being erected in the town square. Children were making corn dollies from the early corn (the main harvest was some weeks away), and women were braiding flowers into their hair. Kahlan made a daisy crown for Richard, which he gleefully wore until the flowers wilted as the sun climbed to its zenith.

This was a time for giving thanks, and, at noon, the bonfire was lit, and people tossed offerings into it. Richard had carefully written of his gratitude and his hopes for the future and tossed the scroll, wound with red ribbon, into the flames. Kahlan tossed a handful of dried rose petals, and Zedd a fragrant herbal mixture. 

Cara initially refused to participate, but a young girl, seeing the "pretty lady" without anything to throw into the flames, had given her one of the tall wildflowers she'd gathered. Even Cara couldn't bring herself to mar the celebration with a refusal. She thought of her past; a kidnapped child, a favoured Mord'Sith, a disgraced Sister of the Agiel, Lord Richard Rahl's only Mord'Sith and proud protector of him and his family. She thought of all she'd gained with her new family – thought, too, of Grace, and how she would like to visit her and her nephew and niece, Ella, again some day – and flicked the flower into the flames. Kahlan wrapped one arm around her, squeezing her shoulders.

Things had not ever turned out as she could have expected, but on the whole, Cara was content.

Kahlan spoke words of blessing and there was a cheer when she'd finished, for cakes and ale followed her speech. Some people went to go and sleep during the hottest part of the day while others found shelter in the shade to continue eating and talking. Zedd was snoring softly beneath a tree and Cara sat nearby, watching over everyone.

Richard lay in Kahlan's lap and they talked of their plans, their hopes and dreams.

 

Evening drew on and the dancing began. Richard danced with Kahlan until neither could stand any longer and lay on the cool grass, laughing.

"Look," Richard said softly, "I think Zedd is trying to win our bet."

"You shouldn't tease her so," Kahlan said, watching Zedd try to persuade Cara to dance.

"Friends can tease a little," Richard said. "Cara and Zedd bicker all the time. It's how they show their affection."

To his surprise, Cara finally relented. Her skill hadn't much improved since Zedd had tried to teach her dance steps at the Margrave's castle, but no-one got injured, and that was the main thing. One dance, one bet won. Zedd bowed as Cara left the floor and then came to join Richard.

"You win," Richard said, but Zedd shook his head.

"I don't want to collect. That wonderful memory will be enough. She could be a fine dancer if she would relax a little more," Zedd said wistfully, adding, "And let me lead."

Richard didn't think that was likely.

The moon was visible though the sky remained azure. The day was almost over, and now was a time to think of the future, of the preparations for winter, of making sure there were more good memories made during the rest of the summer.

The wheel of the year had turned once more.


End file.
